Sonic the Hedgehog (character)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the mascot of SEGA, and the main protagonist of the Sonic The Hedgehog series. Background Not much is known about Sonic's early life. What is known is that he was born on Christmas Island with the ability to run at super speeds, but his love of adventure quickly led him to leave his home. Under unknown circumstances, he met Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and the two became enemies. He would then continue to battle the evil scientist in countless battles. Powers & Abilities Super Speed: Sonic can run at incredibly fast speeds. This is his most well-known power. While his top speed is unknown, he averages at about the speed of sound. However, according to himself in Sonic Colours, he can in fact breach the speed of light. He can also use his speed for other maneuvers, such as the Insta-Shield. Super Strength: While not to the same capacity as his friends, Sonic does at least hold some measure of super strength, being able to at the very least damage metals with his bare fists and not be encumbered at all when carrying another person. Incredible Reflexes and Acrobatic Skills: '''Tying in with his super speed, Sonic has reflexes to match, being able to dodge incoming obstacles with precise movements, and is an expert acrobat, being able to weave and dodge even through automatic fire coming at him from all sides. '''Chaos Powers: While he does not commonly demonstrate usage of them, Sonic can in fact draw upon the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to perform supernatural feats. His most notable Chaos Power is Chaos Control, which allows him to manipulate time and space to perform feats such as stopping time or teleporting. Super Form: '''Tying in with his Chaos Powers, Sonic is able to harness the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds at once to transform into Super Sonic. In this state, his abilities are enhanced exponentially, and he gains a few new abilities, such as the power to breathe underwater, fly, and become virtually invulnerable to attacks, unless they hit him with enough force (Like Perfect Dark Gaia's or Solaris' attacks). Equipment '''Chaos Emeralds: '''By harnessing the power of these gems, Sonic can perform Chaos Control or transform into Super Sonic. '''Piko Hammer: A hammer about the size of SOnic that works exactly the same as Amy Rose's Feats Strength Strength is typically Sonic's weakest attribute. However, he is still very strong, able to topple the gargantuan Egg Golem with only a single kick, and defeat Perfect Chaos in his base form. Speed Speed is where Sonic shines. Sonic has typically been referred to as moving at hypersonic speeds, but Sonic can go faster, as evidenced in his fight against Ultimate Emerl, where he likely went so fast time slowed down (There's no other way Sonic could have gone ten rounds with Emerl otherwise), and he himself has stated that he can go faster than Light, and this is proved by Sonic Unleashed's SPD counter. Sonic can reach an SPD count of 2886, compared to the Light Speed Dash's (which is, as the name suggests, Light Speed) 396, nearly seven times higher than it. Durability Sonic's durability is tough to gauge, but he is, at the very least, tough enough to take atmospheric re-entry, withstand the force exerted on him by a Hyper-go-on based Black Hole and come out unscathed (as well as a similar black hole caused by the Arks of the Cosmos). Skills Sonic is a very skilled fighter, and no feat confirms this more than the Ultimate Emerl fight, where he fought a being who had not only the abilities of him and all his friends, but the energy from a destroyed star and the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds, on top of 4,000 years of combat knowledge, and came out on top. Weaknesses Generally speaking, Sonic only really has two weaknesses. The first weakness is that Sonic is completely and utterly incapable of swimming. This weakness is negated by his Super Form, however. His second weakness is that Sonic is cocky and arrogant, and often holds back his true power in hopes of finding thrills from his opponents. This can lead to Sonic getting into trouble a lot. Fun Facts * Sonic's favorite food is Chili Dogs. This used to be exclusive to the comics, but it has since been canonized, as of Sonic and the Black Knight and Sonic Generations, where he is seen eating them. Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Speedsters Category:SEGA Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Wind Manipulators